


Prodigal Daughter

by justanoutlaw



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2018 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hood-Mills Family, Minor Angst, Reunion, Season/Series 07, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Someone's been stealing from Tiana's castle and Regina knows it has to be a pro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon divergence of season 5 forward. Robin lived, OQ got married and Regina adopted his children. When Henry called for help from EF2 in S7, Regina, Robin and Roland arrived...this is the story of how Peanut (named Bryony in this verse) joined the mission.

It was a bit of an adjustment to be back in such a rural land. Sure, the original Enchanted Forest had been their home for so many years, it was where Regina and Robin had met, but they had been in Storybrooke for a couple of decades since they last lived there during the missing year. Now, they were in a new version of it, to help Henry. They wouldn’t change a thing of it, though. Their family was together again.

 

Or, it was for the most part. Roland had joined them on the voyage to help out, but there was still one major person missing.

 

Bryony had followed in her older brother’s footsteps and gone to a new realm after graduation. The only difference was, she didn’t exactly stay in contact. After discovering the truth behind Zelena (she knew that Regina had adopted her, but she didn’t know the details behind her conception), she needed space. It had been hard for Robin and Regina, they knew there would never be a right time. All they could hope for was that Bryony didn’t try to go to Oz, where Zelena had escaped to after they got back from the Underworld.

 

With Tiana’s castle saved, they were all living with her and trying to keep everyone safe from Drizella and Tremaine. There were guards, armed, so they could have some quiet moments. Over time, though, they realized that things were going missing.

 

“I don’t think it’s Drizella or Tremaine,” Regina said after Tiana reported that yet another necklace had gone missing.

Robin tilted his head. “Are you sure?”

“They’re both rich, they don’t need simple jewels.”

“So, you think this is an ordinary thief?”

“Definitely not ordinary, they’re smart enough to somehow bypass the thieves. They have to have special training.”

Another voice suddenly joined the conversation. “You’d be right there.”

 

The two spun around and the person before them lowered their hood, revealing those all too familiar blue eyes. Identical smiles fell across Robin and Regina’s face.

 

“Bryony,” Regina whispered.

“Hey.” She stepped forward. “I didn’t realize you two were here…I only knew about the princess.”

Regina nodded, though then realized just what her daughter had been up to. “You stole from her!”

“Dad said it wasn't stealing as long it was from the rich!”

Robin blanched. “I...I did say that. That is true."

 

Regina rolled her eyes and stepped forward, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. It had been about 4 years since they had last seen her and so much had changed, including her. Robin joined the hug, staring down at his daughter.

 

“So, this is where you ended up,” he whispered. “We’ve been here a few years, I can’t believe we never saw you.”

Bryony shrugged, not moving from out of the hug. “I heard rumors that there was a second Evil Queen running around here. I just wasn’t sure if it was really you.”

“We’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you guys too.”

Regina put a hand on her cheek. “You know we didn’t mean to keep it a secret from you, we just wanted to make sure that you were old enough to understand.”

“I do, I really do. I just needed some time to find myself. I always knew that Zelena wasn’t perfect, that she had been like you once were…that just took it to a whole other level. I didn’t want to end up like her and that’s when I realized…I didn’t even know who I was.”

“You were only 18.”

“I know. And I was wrong to just cut off all contact. I’m sorry.”

Robin shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here now. We can be a family now.”

 

Bryony smiled and tightened the hug. She had really missed them so much.

 

“Grandma!”

 

She pulled apart and saw a toddler running towards them. Tilting her head, Bryony tilted her head and watched as Regina scooped her up. She giggled upon seeing her daughter’s shocked expression.

 

“A lot has changed since you left,” she said. “Bryony, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is your aunt Bryony.”

“Aunt,” Bryony repeated. “Which one…”

“Henry,” Robin cut in. “He’s married to the Cinderella of this realm.”

“Wow. A lot really has changed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to the first chapter, prompted by queen-of-the-merry-men: Purple Iris - Wisdom, compliments (Hood-Mills kids)

“Did you know?”

 

His sister’s words caused Roland to look up from his bills. Now that he was out of college, he was trying to take some responsibility in his life, even if he had moved back in with in his parents until he could afford a place of his own.

 

“Know?”

“About Zelena.”

“That.”

“So, I’ll take that as a yes,” Bryony mumbled, dropping down in front of him.

Roland sighed, rubbing his temples. “I only know because I overheard Mom and Dad a few years ago. They said they wanted to tell you when the time was right.”

“That I was the child of rape?”

“Bry…”

“That’s what it is. Don’t sugarcoat it.” She toyed with the pen he had dropped. “Why isn’t Zelena around?”

“She took off for Oz a little after you were born, as soon as Dad got full custody of you.”

“She didn’t even fight for me.”

“That’s not true, she did, she just knew she was never going to win.”

Bryony bit her lip. “I just don’t know what to do now, all my life I knew that Mom adopted me…I just didn’t know the story.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t figure out sooner, you’re smart.”

Bryony rolled her eyes. “Compliments aren’t going to help me right now.”

“And what do you think would? Being mad at Mom and Dad for not telling you? They were just trying to protect you, something like this isn’t easy to hear about. They didn’t want you to have to live with it.”

“I just don’t know who I am anymore.”

 

Roland frowned, remembering his older brother having a very similar conversation with their mother not very long ago. He was the same age as Bryony and Regina had suggested to him to travel. Of course, he had picked a different route.

 

“You just graduated from high school,” he pointed out. “You’re going to Vassar in the fall, you’re going to be able to find yourself.”

“College? You think that’s the answer to everything?”

He shrugged. “Everyone your age feels lost, I know I did. I went to Boston and it really helped me figure out what I wanted to do. Henry went traveling and from what he says in his letters and Face Times, he’s doing a lot better himself.”

 

Slowly, a smile went across Bryony’s face. Maybe her brother had a point. Normally it was Henry or Aunt Snow who gave the hope speeches, but for once Roland had some sage wisdom. She got up and kissed his cheek. Maybe a new start was exactly what she needed.

 

Roland had no clue just how dangerous his talk with Bryony was until a few days later. Robin and Regina found a letter from Bryony, one that would tear their hearts in two.

 

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I don’t belong here, I’m going somewhere else. I don’t know when or if I’ll be back. I think it’s time I take a page from Henry’s book and start my own adventure. I got one of the beans you guys harvested in case of emergency._

_Love, Bryony_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day Five (Friday) of @oqpromptparty. A prequel to this verse.
> 
> #95: Robin and Regina realize that Robin’s daughter has magic, they try to teach her how to use it.

Regina thought that maybe it was naïve to assume that Bryony didn’t carry any magic in her veins. After all, her biological mother was the Wicked Witch. Her birth had been sped up due to magical onion rings and heck, even while Zelena was pregnant with her, a lot of magic was at work.

Yet, Bryony wasn’t like Emma. She wasn’t the savior nor was she the product of true love. There was no way that she could be born with magic and she never showed any signs of it.

Until she was 16.

Bryony had always known she was adopted and she knew that her biological mother hadn’t been the nicest person. She had been spared the details of her conception, but it wasn’t hard to hide the fact that her mother was the real life counterpart to the witch from one of her favorite movies. (A movie she always watched in secret.) Yet, she also didn’t think that she had any magic within her. Sure, she had the ability to learn it, just like Regina had, but it would never come naturally.

Then, Ted Gunderson happened. He was the worst bully in her grade, always had to tear somebody down and thought that he was owed the world. So, it was no surprise when he decided to go after Bryony. She rebuffed him at first, gently. Then things got worse and he just couldn’t seem to leave her alone.

One day, she was in the locker room changing for lacrosse and felt odd, like she was being watched. A moment later, she caught Ted’s eye. Anger boiled up inside of her as she realized that he had just watched her undress. She was tired of him harassing her and getting away with it. She was going to go tell the coach, when suddenly she was taken over by a bright light.

When she came to, Ted was unconscious and had a cut on his forehead and everyone was staring at her. It took Bryony a few moments to realize that her hands were pulsating and that a fireball was quickly forming. Clenching her hands as she had seen her mother do before, it evaporated. Even so, she saw the fear in all their eyes and knew what she had to do.

Run.

Regina got the call just as Bryony ran past her and up the stairs. She tried going into her room, but Bryony refused. Robin came up the stairs and took in his wife’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Bryony has magic,” she whispered. “It came out today and she accidentally hurt someone.”

“Who?”

“Ted. I guess he was looking in the girls’ locker room and Bryony freaked out.”

Robin felt his muscles tighten. “But he shouldn’t be in the girls’ locker room in the first place.”

“I know that, and the school knows that. She’s not in trouble for what she did, Heaven knows in this town we have enough magical mistakes to fill a whole other storybook.”

“How’s Bryony doing?”

“I don’t know. She won’t talk to me about it.”

Robin frowned. “I never thought this could happen. Even with Zelena’s DNA…”

“We both should’ve known better. All of the stuff that went on during Zelena’s pregnancy…it’s a miracle that Bryony was okay when she came. What’s important is that we try to focus on how to fix this. I can teach her how to properly control her magic.”

He smiled, lacing his fingers through hers. “Thank you.”

“She’s my daughter, I’d do anything for her.”

Robin knocked on the door again, with no answer.

“Bry, please let us in,” he pleaded. “You’re not in trouble, we just want to talk to you.”

There was silence for a few moments and then padding on the carpet. The door opened and they finally got a glimpse of their daughter. Her blue eyes were now red and puffy, her arms folded over her chest, though Regina noted that she was hiding her hands in her armpits.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him,” she said.

“We know,” Regina replied, gently. “And we’re not mad at you. He’s been harassing you for months and you were really worked up, it makes sense.”

“Am I in trouble at school?”

“No. He is, though, for spying on you guys.”

“I didn’t…I didn’t want this.” Bryony still hid her hands. “I didn’t want to be like…her.”

“And you’re not.” Regina put her hand under Bryony’s chin so she was looking up at her. “Everyone who is new to magic makes a mistake like that, what matters is how you choose to control it. Which you can.”

“How?”

“By learning from one of the best.” Regina softly smiled. “You don’t have to learn everything, but I can teach you how to control your anger and keep things under control. Then if you wanna have a little fun, we definitely can.”

Bryony looked over at her father. “And you’re okay with this?”

“I love you, sweetheart,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Every part of you. Magic can be a very beautiful thing. Don’t fear it, accept it. Maybe you can even use yours to help people.”

In the end, Bryony did learn how to use her magic for good. She didn’t have any more outburst and showed a lot of potential.

At the end of the day though, she preferred her bow and arrow to any old fireball.

 


End file.
